


Dangerous

by Pax_2735



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Jonsa Kink Week, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pax_2735/pseuds/Pax_2735
Summary: Jon Snow and Alayne Stone are strangers when they meet in a nightclub. Their chemistry is immediate, the pull between them undeniable, and they share a passionate night together.That same week, at the behest of the Martells, the five most powerful crime families in Westeros meet in a council, to try and mend the feud between Starks and Targaryens that threatens to plunge the entire continent into a deadly war.And in the midst of it, Jon Targaryen and Sansa Stark meet again.(For Jonsa Kink Week, day 6: Restraint | Wantonness)
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786966
Comments: 36
Kudos: 138





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> I'm playing with the idea of continuing this, so any criticism is most welcome.
> 
> As always, I own nothing except the mistakes.

Jon plucks a glass of champagne from a passing waiter as he carefully makes his way towards her. She stands to the sidelines of the room, her eyes trained forward to carefully watch over the crowd. Scanning for threats as he should be doing, if his mind wasn’t too consumed with thoughts of red hair and shinning blue eyes and legs that go on for miles.

She doesn’t move when he comes to stand to her left, nothing in her posture acknowledging his presence, but he knows she’s aware of him. He lets his eyes gaze forward as he takes a sip of his champagne.

“What a surprise, meeting you again.”

“You must be mistaken. I’m sure we’ve never met.” Her voice is cold and she still refuses to look at him, and Jon smirks. Her red lipstick leaves an imprint of her lips at the rim of the glass as she takes a sip and he feels his body grow tight, visions of those same lips wrapped around his cock as she fell to her knees inside a dimly lit bedroom, ready and aching to take him in her mouth swimming in his brain. He groans and he can almost swear he sees her trying to contain a smirk.

“Are you sure? I could swear I’ve seen you before.” He moves casually, his body invading her personal space as he tilts his head closer and lets his voice grow huskier. “I have this image of you pushing me against a wall, moaning so prettily when I licked your cunt.” He inhales deeply, her perfume invading his senses, and he almost, _almost_ , lets his tongue dart out to lick against that spot behind her ear he has learned makes her shudder. “Are you sure it wasn’t you riding me, screaming my name when you came around my cock?”

He moves backward slightly to look at her. She’s still looking forward but her eyes are half lidded now, her breathing shallower. It’s dark in this corner of the room but Jon can still see her soft skin growing pink as his words wash over her, her blush spreading over her collarbone to disappear behind her dress.

He steps back reluctantly as a group of men walks by them on their way to the balconies, tries to put some semblance of distance between them. The pull is still there, the fire that ignited between them that night nowhere near extinct as he feels the desire coiling through his blood. No, one night was not enough.

But she’s a fucking Stark now and this has the potential to blow up in his face in a fuck up of epic proportions. This shit, _this girl_ , is dangerous.

The small distance between them now seems to be all she needs to pull back her collected mask and she takes a long sip of champagne before she slowly turns to look at him with a cocked eyebrow.

“You _are_ mistaken. It was Jon Snow and Alayne Stone that did those things. Jon _Targaryen_ and _Sansa_ _Stark_ have never met before.”

He cocks his head to the side with a taunting look, his tongue poking out to lick his lips as he looks her over. “What if Jon Targaryen thinks differently?”

“Then he should remember that that kind of thinking is likely to get him killed.”

He smiles as he tilts his head forward, so close he can feel the sweetness of her breath as it passes through her lips. “You worried I’ll be killed baby?” he asks nonchalantly.

She smirks, something dangerous and predatorial, her eyes fliting between his eyes and his lips, and Jon feels his blood rush south.

“If it gets _me_ killed as well in the process, then yes. I am.” She nods her head at him, a faint taunt making her eyes glimmer under the dim light of the chandeliers. “Enjoy your evening Mr. Targaryen.”

Jon watches as she moves away from him, hips swaying beneath the silk of her dress, which he’s certain still bear the imprint of his fingers.

“You really need to stop staring at her.”

He almost startles at her voice, his head tipping to the side to acknowledge her even as his eyes stay riveted on the mass of red curls making her way across the room. “Dany.” He takes a long pull of his drink before answering. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

She hums, her hand tugging slightly at his jacket sleeve and Jon relents, finally letting his eyes rest on her. She looks stunning as she always does, but the warmth of her smile is belittled by the hardness in her violet eyes.

“She’s beautiful, I’ll give you that.” She looks in Sansa’s direction and nods her head approvingly before looking back at him, and the steel is back in her voice. “But I’d tone it down if I were you. You know what would happen if her father caught you looking at her like that. Or yours, for that matter.”

Jon looks around the room cautiously and, sure enough, Rhaegar is looking at him, a frown marring his features as he slowly shakes his head. Jon looks back at his aunt with his usual aloofness. “I was just enjoying the view.”

“Yes…” she answers, her eyes piercing him and he knows she’s not fooled. “Just make sure you don’t enjoy it too much. This whole situation is volatile enough as it is, we don’t need any more fuel added to the fire because you couldn’t keep it in your pants.” 

She leaves him then, in a flurry of satin skirts and floral perfume, and Jon huffs irritably as he brings his glass up to his lips only to realize it’s empty. He looks around and nods brusquely at the waiter to bring him another before his eyes catch a flash of auburn hair in the stairs leading up to the restrooms. He hesitates only for a second, the strength of his father’s glare still piercing the back of his skull.

This shit, _this girl_ , is dangerous.

But since when had Jon ever shied away from danger?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Pax_2735](https://pax-2735.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr if you wanna come over and chat


End file.
